Strangers
by AJ Matthews
Summary: My own story of how Legolas and Aragorn first met. Hints of shounen ai or *slash*
1. Strangers, Part 1

Note: None of these are my original characters. These characters are the creation of J.R.R. Tolkien. This is my version of how Strider (Aragorn) first met Legolas. Elvish speech has ' '. Hints of Shounen Ai! If you'd like a sequel, e-mail me at aj_fan_fic@yahoo.com .  
  
Strangers  
  
Part 1  
  
By: A.J. Matthews  
  
Years ago  
  
I don't like this, Legolas thought to himself. The woods are far too still this night. But I wanted to prove myself to the others, who think I'm still just a child, he sternly reminded himself. Can't let a little silence keep me from that.  
  
He sat by his small fire, looking around nervously. Legolas stroked the fire, keeping his sharp, pointed ears open for any sound of trouble.  
  
A twig cracked.  
  
Legolas jumped slightly. He saw nothing however. Great, an elven prince scared of shadows, he thought glumly.  
  
Suddenly, he hear high-pitched shrieks. Numerous twigs snapped.  
  
'Orcs?' he questioned. 'It can't be. Sauron was defeated centuries ago.'  
  
Several humans ran towards Legolas, becoming visible in the gleam of his fire.  
  
Legolas gracefully jumped to his feet, and drew his bow and arrows. He was an excellent archer, and very rarely missed his targets. He fired his bow and arrows, killing many before they could approach him.  
  
But more kept coming. He was running out of arrows. What creature could have summoned these evil humans, Legolas thought as he drew his sword and slashed at the ugly beasts.  
  
Even as he slew them, more appeared. Legolas knew he couldn't keep this up forever. Sweat dripped down his brow.  
  
He shouted at them in Elvish, but they appeared to not understand. As he slashed at one, another struck him from behind with a heavy stick. The stick struck his head hard.  
  
Legolas fell to the ground, unconscious. They struck him with their weapons numerous times, making sure it wasn't an Elven trick. The humans hit him until they saw blood dripping from bad gashes and cuts. One human drew a whip and another pulled off Legolas's leather shirt. The whip struck him numerous times, leaving welts, and lashes all over his back. When satisfied that the elf wouldn't awaken for some time, the humans smirked at each other.  
  
The humans then slung him over their shoulders and carried him off, laughing and talking in gibberish.  
  
Unknown to them, and Legolas himself, eyes had watched from a nearby tree. And as the humans left, the figure followed, keeping to the trees.  
  
Legolas moaned softly as he opened his eyes three days later. His head hurt badly, as did other parts of him.  
  
He struggled to move, and then realized his hands were bound tightly to a tree, above his head. He hurt, especially his bare back. He felt liquid running down it. His mouth was tied shut as well, so Legolas couldn't try to cry for help.  
  
He hissed softly in pain. His woven shirt was gone, and the bark against his lacerated back was agony for him.  
  
The humans saw that he was awake. They spoke gibberish to him.  
  
Legolas shook his head, trying to explain that he didn't understand.  
  
For his effort, he was backhanded against the tree. One human began to tug at his clothes and knelt in front of him.  
  
Legolas was seized with a sudden fear. They wouldn't. They couldn't, he prayed.  
  
The human forced him to lie flat on the ground. His shirt had been removed, and he knelt on top of Legolas. His hands began to grope the Elven body.  
  
A single tear rolled down from Legolas's bright emerald-green eyes as the human began to remove his leggings.  
  
The solitary figure in the trees jumped to the ground and landed silently.  
  
"Let the elf go," he said quietly. "Release him."  
  
'Don't tell us what to do with our prisoner,' the human snarled, still straddling the imprisoned elf, who had silent tears running down his face.. 'You're probably another elf. Get him!'  
  
The humans rushed towards the solitary figure, who flipped over them and drew his sword.  
  
The battle lasted only a few moments.  
  
The solitary figure walked over to where Legolas was bound to the tree. He drew his hood off and looked down at him.  
  
Legolas cringed when he saw it was another human. A young human, with dark hair and eyes.  
  
'Are you all right?' the stranger asked. He slit the ropes with his sword and pulled the gag off.  
  
Legolas fell forward, and the stranger caught him. The stranger then looked over Legolas's wounds, stopping at his back where he winced. A whip with metal hooks had been used there.  
  
'Who are you?' Legolas whispered, in a daze because of the pain.  
  
'A friend. Can you walk?' the stranger asked, sounding concerned.  
  
In response, Legolas fainted.  
  
The stranger picked him up quite easily. He also grabbed the bow and arrows he saw lying next to the tree.  
  
Legolas was carried to a secret cave. The stranger with dark hair and eyes lay him on his front. The bow and arrows were laid next to him.  
  
After gathering some water, herbs, and a rag, the stranger gently started cleaning the lashes on Legolas's back. Blood was seeping from them. Signs of infection were obvious. The cuts were swollen. After cleaning the lashes, the stranger placed healing herbs on the lashes, and bound it with a strip of cloth torn from a blanket.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes when he felt a cool cloth on his forehead. His back was feeling a lot better, but he was burning with a fever. Fear showed in his eyes when he saw the stranger kneeling over him.  
  
'Relax. I'm only trying to bring the fever down,' the stranger said softly. 'Would you like some water?'  
  
'Yes,' Legolas whispered. He gazed at the stranger. A human. defending an elf against other humans. It was unthinkable in Legolas's mind. Yet, this boy had helped him. 'Who are you?'  
  
The stranger carried a leather bag full of water over to Legolas and knelt down. 'Tell me who you are, and I'll tell you who I am,' the stranger offered.  
  
'My name is Legolas, son of the king of Mirkwood,' Legolas said. He was too weak to hold the leather bag.  
  
When he saw that the sick elf couldn't hold the water bag, the stranger gently held it to Legolas's lips. As the elf drank thirstily, the stranger mused, 'So you're the son of the elven king of Mirkwood, and I am the heir of Isildur, Aragorn.'  
  
Legolas swallowed before answering.  
  
In truth, it could be said that neither believed the other. They eyed each other doubtfully, wondering how the other had gotten into such a fix.  
  
'I.' Legolas's voice trailed off as his eyes met Aragorn's. 'I didn't know humans could be kind, Aragorn.'  
  
Aragorn looked faintly amused. "And I didn't know elves could be captured by humans," he admitted in English.  
  
Legolas looked at him in confusion. 'What did you say? I don't know the human language.' He frowned a little. 'Where did you learn to speak Elvish so well?'  
  
'A wizard friend of mine taught me. Gandulf the Grey.' Aragorn looked down at Legolas. 'I said, 'And I didn't know elves could be captured by humans.' '  
  
Legolas blushed slightly. 'I didn't even understand what they were saying.' He looked up at Aragorn. 'And how did you get there, right when I needed help?'  
  
'If truth be told, I was watching you. I saw the humans approaching, hunting for 'demons'. They wanted you to lead them to Rivendell.' Aragorn looked at Legolas, who looked embarrassed that he hadn't noticed someone watching him.  
  
'Why would you watch an Elf?' Puzzlement showed in Legolas's eyes.  
  
'Well, I didn't fancy strolling up and saying hello, knowing how the friendship between elves and humans has deteriorated slightly. Because I am Gandulf's friend, I have met elves.'  
  
'Gandulf the Grey?' A grin lit on Legolas's face. 'How is he? I haven't seen him for some time now.'  
  
Aragorn started laughing. 'You mean, you know the eccentric wizard?'  
  
Legolas's eyes sparkled with amusement. 'Eccentric, yes, but a good entertainer.'  
  
'That's true.' Aragorn's grin faded slightly when he saw Legolas wince. The elf was trying to sit up. 'Rest a while, Legolas. Your back is pretty bad. I did the best I could, but I haven't learned every plant in the forest. I can help you travel to Rivendell tomorrow,' he offered quietly.  
  
'No, that's too much trouble. Especially after you had to fight those other humans off,' Legolas said. He tried to sit up again, but it hurt too much. A flash of pain showed in his eyes briefly.  
  
'I'm heading there myself. It'll take a few days, but I could help you learn to understand the human tongue on the way. Besides, you've still got a fever.' Aragorn gently pushed Legolas down. The elf was still burning up.  
  
Legolas was hot to the touch. He fell into an uneasy sleep, as Aragorn replaced the cloth on his forehead with a fresh cool one.  
  
Aragorn watched Legolas sleeping for a while. The elf was strangely beautiful to him, with fine, silky golden locks, and pale skin. His green eyes suited him well. He sighed, and then walked to the front of the cave to stand guard.  
  
Hours later, Legolas opened his eyes. His fever had gone down a bit, but he was still hot.  
  
He looked around for Aragorn, and then saw him sitting at the cave entrance. A slight blush went unnoticed, because Legolas's cheeks were red from the fever. He watched Aragorn for a few moments.  
  
The human was not as graceful as elves, but there was something compelling about him nonetheless. He'd defended an elf against a human, which meant he had morals, something very hard to find in humans these days. And he'd taken care of Legolas while he was injured. Aragorn wasn't unpleasant to look at, either.  
  
Aragorn felt someone watching him from behind. He glanced over his shoulder at Legolas.  
  
'You're awake, I see,' Aragorn said. He stood and walked over to the young elf. He gently placed his hand on Legolas's forehead and frowned slightly as he reluctantly removed it. 'You've still got a fever, Legolas. If you want, we can wait a few days before heading to Rivendell.'  
  
'No, it's ok. I'm nearly well again.' Legolas looked up at Aragorn, who had his eyebrows raised slightly.  
  
'I think we should wait at least one more day before we leave for Rivendell, ' Aragorn said firmly. 'Your fever may be getting better, but your back isn't.'  
  
Legolas nodded slowly. Pain flashed through his eyes as he remembered what that other human had almost done to him. Tears were running down his face, which he had turned away from Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn saw pain flash through the elf's eyes. He knelt down and gently placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder. To his surprise, Legolas pressed his face into Aragorn's chest, crying silently.  
  
The way Legolas had been when Aragorn had seen what that human was doing. The thought made Aragorn furious.  
  
He embraced the distraught elf hard, whispering words of comfort. He ran his hand over Legolas's silky blond hair, as Aragorn let Legolas cry out his inner pain and torment into his shirt, and he held him close.  
  
Legolas had cried himself to sleep, Aragorn saw with surprise, as he opened his own eyes. Legolas still had his head resting against Aragorn's chest but without any more tears.  
  
Legolas blinked his eyes open slowly, as Aragorn moved to lay him down on the ground again.  
  
'Sorry, Aragorn,' he said softly. 'I don't know what came over me.'  
  
'It's all right, Legolas. I understand perfectly.' Aragorn's dark eyes met Legolas's. The elf's face had tear streaks on it.  
  
'Please, Aragorn,' Legolas pleaded. 'Don't tell anyone what almost happened.'  
  
Aragorn looked slightly uncomfortable at the thought of lying. He bit his lip.  
  
'Everyone will ridicule me for not being stronger,' Legolas said, a single tear dripping out of his left eye.  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly. 'I won't tell anyone, I promise. But you should talk to a friend about how you feel, Legolas. Don't keep it trapped inside of you.'  
  
'You're right, Aragorn. But.' Legolas lowered his gaze in shame.  
  
'But what?' Aragorn tilted Legolas's face up towards him. 'Don't lower your head in front of me, Legolas. We all have our own pains and weaknesses. Even me.'  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn. 'But, I have no friends, Aragorn. Except for you,' he said shyly, hesitantly.  
  
Aragorn frowned. 'You seem a nice enough elf, Legolas. How can you not have any friends beside me?'  
  
'The elders see me as a child still; the others think I am different because I like to go off by myself.'  
  
'I know what it is to be alone and friendless, Legolas. Isildur's heir or not, a Ranger does not make many friends.' Aragorn looked at Legolas. 'If you ever want to talk about it, Legolas, then I will be here for you. Always.'  
  
'Thank you, Aragorn. I will always be there for you, too,' Legolas vowed.  
  
Aragorn smiled. 'Now, let us eat.' He released his embrace on Legolas somewhat reluctantly. He stood and walked over to his pack. He dug out some bread, and walked back over.  
  
Legolas watched Aragorn curiously. He was no ordinary human; that much Legolas could tell. He was an elf-friend now, which made him even more precious to Legolas.  
  
'It isn't much, Legolas,' Aragorn said apologetically. 'I hope that Lord Elrond will give me some food to take home with me when I leave Rivendell.' He handed Legolas half of the bread.  
  
Legolas chewed it carefully, not used to human food. And he was so hungry, it didn't really matter.  
  
Aragorn saw Legolas tear through the bread ravenously. 'Hungry?' he asked, with an amused smile.  
  
'Sorry.' Legolas looked slightly downcast. 'I haven't eaten since I was kidnapped.'  
  
'Ah. Then I can gather some nuts later for you to eat,' Aragorn said. 'And how would you like to learn to speak the human tongue? We have plenty of time for you to learn some of it today, Legolas.'  
  
Legolas nodded eagerly. 'All right.'  
  
He tried to sit up again, but was admonished to remain laying down by Aragorn. Legolas's back was starting to hurt again, but he ignored it as best as he could. Instead, he focused on what Aragorn was saying.  
  
They spent over five hours on human language. Legolas couldn't believe how easy it was, once you learned the basic, most commonly used words. And how to pronounce them.  
  
"Good mm-morning," Legolas said, stammering. Elvish language was much more musical and flowing.  
  
"Very good!" Aragorn repeated it in Elvish for Legolas. 'Very good, Legolas. You learn fast. But we should continue the lessons later.'  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas, who had a look of pain in his eyes.  
  
Legolas couldn't hide a wince. He rolled onto his front carefully, though it hurt just the same. But the pressure was off his back. The sweat from his fever was making the lashes sting.  
  
'What's wrong, Legolas?' Aragorn looked at Legolas in concern.  
  
'My back.' Legolas whispered. 'It hurts again. Why isn't my natural healing ability working, Aragorn?'  
  
'There was some kind of poison on the whip, Legolas. Until it works its way through your system, your Elven ability to heal can't help you.' Aragorn sat beside his friend, and rubbed the numbing herbs on his hands. 'This might sting a little, Legolas, but it should stop your back from hurting so much.'  
  
Legolas gasped softly as Aragorn gently placed his hands on his back, and began to rub the medicine in.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Aragorn asked. He used the human language deliberately, to distract Legolas into trying to figure out what he'd said.  
  
"No. Your hands are cold," Legolas slowly answered.  
  
Aragorn couldn't help laughing, as he continued to spread the medicine. "Feeling better, Legolas?"  
  
"Yes." Legolas was surprised to hear himself speaking in the human language.  
  
'I'm done.' Aragorn gently removed his hands from Legolas's back. He stood to rinse his hands.  
  
An elven arrow barely missed him. Aragorn ducked down and looked around. More arrows came flying towards them.  
  
'What the?' Aragorn said.  
  
'Those are the arrows of Rivendell, Aragorn!' Legolas looked at his friend. 'You'd better get down before they hit you.'  
  
Aragorn used his bag full of water to rinse off his hands, as he sat beside Legolas.  
  
Legolas let out a high-pitched whistle.  
  
It was answered by more whistles, which came closer.  
  
Lord Elrond, surrounded by many of his followers, entered into the camp. All of them had their bows drawn directly at Aragorn.  
  
To be continued 


	2. Strangers, Part 2

Note: None of these characters belong to me, so don't sue. This is the sequel to Strangers, Part 1. This story takes place before LOTR begins. This story contains minor shounen ai between Aragorn and Legolas. Review or e-mail me at aj_fan_fic@yahoo.com if you want a sequel. Elven language uses ' '.  
  
Strangers  
  
Part 2.  
  
By: A.J. Matthews  
  
Aragorn looked at Lord Elrond, as he moved himself in front of Legolas. 'Why do you seek to attack us, Lord Elrond? We have done nothing to you.'  
  
Lord Elrond looked at the human dispassionately. 'Humans are not welcome, even remotely near my home.' He caught sight of the young Elven Prince of Mirkwood behind the human. 'Legolas? Are you injured?'  
  
Legolas tried to sit up, but his back hurt too bad. 'Aye, Lord Elrond. But this human saved my life. Do not harm him, if you would.'  
  
'Stay down, Legolas,' Aragorn said. 'You'll make your back worse.'  
  
'A human helping an elf? It has been centuries since that was so.' Lord Elrond was skeptical. But young Legolas did appear to be in pain. Elrond walked forward, his archers keeping an eye on Aragorn, as their lord approached Legolas. He knelt down and anger flashed through his eyes when he saw the lashes on Legolas's bare back. Medicinal herbs had recently been applied, as well. He looked up at the stranger. 'Who are you, that you would know Elvish?'  
  
'Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Also known as Dúnadan.'  
  
Elrond looked at Aragorn, startled. 'Not the Dúnadan, friend of Gandulf the Grey?'  
  
'Indeed I am, Lord Elrond. And Legolas is in need of your aid. The whip used to lash him contained a poison that I am not familiar with. I have done all I can for my friend, but it is beyond me.' Aragorn looked at Elrond.  
  
'Who hurt him like this?' Elrond asked warily.  
  
'Humans. I found them trying to kill him and I stopped them.'  
  
'He did, Lord Elrond, and he has earned the right to be called elf-friend,' Legolas said. 'For not many men would help an elf against their own.'  
  
'Very well,' Lord Elrond said. 'I shall take you to Rivendell, Legolas.'  
  
'I have business with you as well, Lord Elrond,' Aragorn said quietly.  
  
Lord Elrond frowned slightly. 'You can come if you leave your sword with my guards.'  
  
'Lord Elrond,' Legolas began to protest.  
  
'It's all right, Legolas. Compromises must be made.' Aragorn looked directly at Lord Elrond. 'May I have your sworn word that no harm shall come to me if I hand over my sword?'  
  
Elrond nodded reluctantly. 'You have my word.'  
  
Aragorn handed his sword over to an archer. 'My only weapon. Take care of it for me, if you would. I am rather fond of it.'  
  
The archer nodded once, and tucked the sword into his belt.  
  
The blade was old, and not as shiny as it had once been. Yet, it was still a magnificent piece, handed down to generations of Isildur's descendants.  
  
'Let us proceed.' Lord Elrond tried to help Legolas stand, but the sick elf was too weary.  
  
Aragorn solved the problem by simply picking Legolas up. 'Do you have horses, fair folk?'  
  
'Yes, but no extra.' Elrond looked at the heir of Isildur. 'Do you have one?'  
  
'Aye. I will carry Legolas with me, on my horse.' Aragorn walked over to his horse and climbed on. He placed Legolas before him, holding him carefully to keep Legolas's wounds from rubbing against his shirt.  
  
Legolas was beginning to feel hot again. 'Aragorn? I feel strange,' he whispered and fainted in Aragorn's arms.  
  
Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas's forehead. 'Your fever has returned, my friend.'  
  
'Is he all right, Aragorn?' asked Elrond anxiously, peering at the unconscious elf.  
  
'His fever has returned. He needs Elven medicine, so we must be off as quickly as possible,' Aragorn said.  
  
The elves mounted their horses, and positioned themselves in a circle around Lord Elrond's horse, as well as Aragorn's, as they started riding.  
  
They rode hard and long for hours.  
  
Legolas's fever was increasing. A night passed with no stopping for rest.  
  
'Lord Elrond,' Aragorn called.  
  
Elrond turned to look at the human. 'What is it?'  
  
'Will we be stopping to rest this day?' Aragorn asked, shouting to be heard over the galloping hooves. 'Legolas is weakening fast. He can't keep this pace up for very long.'  
  
Elrond rode back and looked at Legolas. His fever was much worse, and his breathing was labored. 'We'll stop in a few hours. We're being pursued, Aragorn, by evil creatures.'  
  
Aragorn glanced around. 'If they attack, what will happen to Legolas? He can't defend himself.'  
  
'That's why we must keep this pace up, until we reach the border of Rivendell. Then we will be safe.'  
  
Elrond turned his horse around and galloped hard.  
  
Aragorn followed suit, holding both Legolas and the reins in one hand. In the other, he took off his flask of water and placed it to Legolas's dry lips. 'Drink, my friend, for we must ride some more.'  
  
Legolas blearily opened his eyes and drank. 'Am I going to die, Aragorn?' he asked, in a dry and scratchy voice.  
  
'No. I won't let you die, Legolas. We only have one more day of hard riding until we reach the borders of Rivendell.'  
  
An arrow stung Aragorn's cheek as it flew by. He hissed softly and glanced up. Numerous arrows were flying towards them. Black arrows, which were the mark of the servants of the unknown dark master.  
  
'An ambush!' Aragorn yelled, loud enough for the elves to hear. His steed was too tired to run any faster, and Aragorn feared for Legolas's safety. Blood trickled from the wound.  
  
The elves around him drew their bows and arrows and motioned for Aragorn to keep riding with Lord Elrond. The archer who'd taken his sword now tossed it to Aragorn  
  
'Guard yourself and Legolas as you can, and ride ahead of us,' he called.  
  
  
  
Before Aragorn could proceed, his horse reared and both he and Legolas fell from the horse. Aragorn curled himself around Legolas to break his fall. Legolas moaned softly.  
  
'What's happening?' he asked weakly.  
  
'Stay down, friend.' Aragorn drew his sword with his left hand as the dark, shadowy forces advanced on him. He stood in front of Legolas protectively.  
  
The battle began.  
  
Aragorn whirled his sword in fury, and cut down many of his opponents. The elven archers killed several as well.  
  
'Hand over the elf, human,' the foremost creature hissed.  
  
'Never!' Aragorn cried. 'If you want him, come and claim him yourself.'  
  
Arrows shot at him, ignoring the other elves. He dodged almost all of them, except one. It pierced all the way through his right shoulder.  
  
Legolas heard Aragorn cry out in pain.  
  
Lord Elrond rode towards them hard.  
  
'Aragorn!' Legolas screamed his name.  
  
Aragorn ran forward and slashed at the creature. 'You shall not have him while I live!'  
  
Blood spurted from his deep wound, even as the creature gurgled and died.  
  
The other elves encircled Aragorn as he collapsed on the ground next to Legolas. Elrond jumped down from his horse and ran over to the two.  
  
Aragorn had fallen to the ground finally. Legolas supported his friend and looked at Elrond. 'He's dying.' A tear ran out of his eye.  
  
'Not today, Legolas. I would not have believed this if I had not seen it with my own two eyes, young one.' Elrond knelt beside Aragorn, and carefully removed the lodged arrow.  
  
Aragorn didn't cry out, though beads of sweat dripped down his face. He looked at Legolas. 'I told you that I would not see you harmed.' He stood, with Lord Elrond's help.  
  
'Your wound needs binding, Aragorn, elf-friend of Rivendell,' Elrond said. He saw that Aragorn had killed many of the creatures to save Legolas's life. And from then on, Elrond was a friend to Aragorn.  
  
'The creatures have fled, my lord,' one of the archers said. 'But the human's mount is dead. The arrows struck it.'  
  
'I know. We shall not leave him behind, however, Ulric. Ride double, if need be. Both of them need our aid, now.' The elven lord looked at the way Aragorn and Legolas were whispering to each other. Young love, he thought wistfully. He remembered the first time he'd fallen in love. That had been before the battle against Sauron, ages ago. Those two had it bad for each other. Elrond wasn't blind, after all. And they were devoted to each other.  
  
'Ulric, bring me some water and cloth. Aragorn's wound must be bound ere he bleeds to death.'  
  
Legolas and Aragorn were having a conversation.  
  
'I thought I'd lost you,' Legolas whispered. Aragorn was supporting him with his left arm.  
  
'Nope. I told you, I'll always be there when you need me, Legolas.' Aragorn smiled at Legolas, who smiled back. The signs of the fever were still obvious, however.  
  
The tell-tale flush on Legolas's cheeks wasn't entirely from the fever. He was blushing because of the way Aragorn was looking at him. And because of the thoughts running through his head right now. His hair was flowing wild and free, like shimmering gold.  
  
Aragorn brushed it out of Legolas's eyes instinctively. He gently placed his hand on Legolas's cheek, without realizing he was doing it at first. The elf's face was soft and smooth. And still quite warm.  
  
Legolas sagged slightly against Aragorn when he touched his face gently. 'What are you doing?' he whispered.  
  
'Checking on your fever,' Aragorn murmured into Legolas's ear. He was tempted, sorely tempted to caress Legolas's hair, and claim him for his own.  
  
'I think I still have one,' Legolas murmured. 'For I do feel awfully warm.' He was feeling tired and leaned against Aragorn drowsily.  
  
'Tired?' Aragorn whispered, his voice low.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
Aragorn leaned closer to Legolas's face. 'Legolas,' he murmured.  
  
Legolas leaned towards Aragorn's face, as much as he could without pain. 'Yes?' he softly whispered.  
  
'Off with your shirt, now, Aragorn,' Lord Elrond said, surprising them both.  
  
They jumped apart guiltily.  
  
Elrond hid a smile.  
  
'Why, Lord Elrond?' Aragorn asked.  
  
'To bind your wound, silly elf-friend.' Elrond make a tsk-ing sound. 'Can't have you leaving a trail of blood to Rivendell, now can we?'  
  
'Very well.' Aragorn took off his cloak. He was able to get his left arm out of his shirt okay, but it hurt badly when he tried to get his right arm out.  
  
'I think he needs some assistance, Lord Elrond,' Legolas said, blushing at the sight of Aragorn's bare chest.  
  
Elrond reached down and gently removed the shirt. Legolas felt a stab of jealousy go through him for that.  
  
'Hmm.' Elrond inspected the deep arrow wound. 'At least it was clean.' He dipped one of the cloths he'd brought in the water, and began to clean the blood away.  
  
Aragorn wasn't really listening to Elrond. He was noticing how Legolas's hair was gleamed in the firelight, for the elves had started one. He was also admiring how beautiful Legolas looked, even with a fever.  
  
'Fortunately, the arrow held no poison,' Elrond finished, as he bound the wound. 'But you'd better go shirtless for a day or two. The cloth could rub the wound raw.'  
  
When Aragorn didn't respond, Elrond glanced down at him. Aragorn's attention was fixated on Legolas, who was looking straight back. He wondered why the youngsters didn't just come right out and say it, like he would have. Then again, he had been shy the first time he fell in love, all those millennia ago.  
  
Legolas hadn't noticed that Elrond had finished binding Aragorn's wound. He was looking at Aragorn, who seemed very attractive to him. The fire that his fellow elves had built made part of Aragorn's dark brown hair look reddish.  
  
Aragorn shook his head and looked at Elrond. 'Thank you, Lord Elrond, for your kindness. Perhaps someday I can return the favor to you.'  
  
Elrond smiled. 'Indeed. Would you like some food?' he offered.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn both nodded.  
  
'Are we staying here this night, then?' Legolas asked.  
  
'Yes. You both need a rest,' Elrond said. He gestured to the other elves, who brought over a bag of food. 'We will continue our journey at dawn. Two archers are doubling up so you can ride together.' He started walking away, and then looked back. 'Get some sleep after you eat. Or you'll wear yourselves out.'  
  
Aragorn took the food and thanked the elf. He turned to Legolas as he opened the leather bag.  
  
Legolas took the berries and bread that Aragorn handed him.  
  
As they ate, they tried to stop looking at each other, each with flushed faces.  
  
And as they did so, Elrond watched them quietly, shaking his head with amusement. Why were the young so foolish, he wondered. In his day, if you liked someone, you simply told them.  
  
After they finished eating, Aragorn stretched out next to Legolas. A blanket had been placed there by another elf. Legolas lay on one as well. They talked for a while before drifting to sleep.  
  
Aragorn was startled awake by a cry of pain a few hours later. He looked at Legolas. 'What's wrong?'  
  
Legolas admitted, 'My back burns when I lay on it.'  
  
Aragorn smiled. 'Need a pillow?' he joked.  
  
'Probably,' Legolas said, laughing a little. 'I'm cold, as well.' Legolas was shivering.  
  
In response, Aragorn moved closer to Legolas. He now lay next to the feverish elf. 'Better?' he asked, glad Legolas couldn't see him blushing in the dark.  
  
Legolas still shivered. 'The fever is making the night wind cold to me.' He inched closer to Aragorn, stopping when their sides touched.  
  
Aragorn froze for a few minutes. Then he reached out and gently touched the elf's shoulders. 'Can you sleep now?'  
  
'I think so?' Legolas's voice was muffled. He drifted off to sleep.  
  
Aragorn did as well, his hands still on Legolas's shoulders.  
  
Both were so weary that neither awoke until the next morning.  
  
Lord Elrond had come to wake them, when he saw a most charming sight.  
  
Legolas had his face pressed against Aragorn's chest. They were snuggled together, with Legolas facing Aragorn, who had his arms around him.  
  
He coughed loudly.  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes slowly. 'Time to leave already?' he asked. Then he realized that Legolas was halfway draped on him.  
  
'Yes, elf-friend.' Elrond's voice had a hint of amusement in it.  
  
'I.' Aragorn gently touched Legolas's face. 'Time to get up, Legolas. It's dawn.'  
  
Legolas blinked his eyes open and froze when he realized where he was. 'Sorry, Aragorn.' Legolas moved quickly, embarrassed. His face was beet red. Aragorn's face was, as well.  
  
'Come on, we don't have all day,' Elrond finally said. 'Let's go.'  
  
Aragorn stood up. He was supported by two elves, as he made his way over to the horse that he and Legolas were to ride and mounted.  
  
Two elves half carried Legolas over to the horse. He was assisted on, seated in front of Aragorn, who placed an arm around him to help him keep his balance.  
  
The rest of the elves mounted, and they began to gallop again, riding hard and fast for the borders of Rivendell.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas were still blushing.  
  
'I'm sorry, Aragorn,' Legolas said finally. 'I must have moved in my sleep.'  
  
'It's ok, Legolas,' Aragorn said reassuringly.  
  
Legolas saw that Aragorn was blushing as well. He knew he was. But he'd liked the feeling of being in Aragorn's arms last night. And having his face resting against Aragorn's bare chest. Legolas felt a strange emotion flowing through him. He didn't understand what it was, yet. He leaned back slightly, to relieve the pain in his back.  
  
Aragorn tried not to stare at the beautiful elf sitting in front of him, with his head resting against Aragorn's chest. He wasn't sure what had happened last night, but he'd liked it. It felt right for Legolas to be in his arms. When he thought of the elf, a strange feeling came over him. And he didn't know what it was.  
  
Elrond glanced back, and saw the way the two were looking at each other as they spoke. A rueful smile crossed his face. 'Guess Arwen won't be marrying the Dúnedan, after all,' he murmured.  
  
To be continued 


	3. Strangers, Part 3

Note: Ok, so I didn't know that Aragorn was raised by Elrond. I've only seen the movie. *sweatdrops* And I fixed part 2 already, about the sword. Look right above the line 'Guard yourself and Legolas as you can, and ride ahead of us.' The elf who said that to Aragorn tosses his sword to him. Ok, these characters don't belong to me. This story may not be all fact. Shounen ai between A/L. Elvish language has ' '. Tunic = kind of dress robe. I have created two separate Stranger Series, since I got reviews requesting major changes.  
  
Strangers  
  
Part 3  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
Legolas opened his eyes slowly to look around. He saw that he was inside of a white room. His fever was gone, and his back ached a little. He still felt a little weak and wore a white tunic.  
  
Aragorn lay in the bed beside Legolas. His eyes were closed in sleep. Legolas watched him for a few moments before standing.  
  
He walked over to Aragorn and peered down at him. 'Aragorn?' he whispered.  
  
Aragorn stretched out his arms in his sleep, and grabbed hold of Legolas's shoulders. To the elf's surprise, Aragorn pulled him down and kissed him in his sleep.  
  
Legolas savored the warm kiss, responding to it. Aragorn's eyes suddenly opened.  
  
Their eyes met as their lips were locked together.  
  
They pulled apart quickly.  
  
'Why were you kissing me, Legolas?' Aragorn asked.  
  
'I wasn't kissing you,' Legolas said defensively. 'You kissed me." His face was red.  
  
'I did not,' Aragorn said. Then he realized his hands were holding onto Legolas tightly. 'Sorry."  
  
'It's all right.' Legolas looked at him. 'You're a good kisser, Aragorn.' He blushed.  
  
'So are you.' He looked at the beautiful elf before him. He wanted to do a lot more than kiss Legolas, he admitted quietly. His hand reached out and swept the hair from Legolas's face and cupped his cheek softly.  
  
Legolas said, 'I've never been kissed before. At least, until now.' He flushed again when he felt Aragorn's hand on his cheek. Legolas wanted to kiss him again. And do other things as well.  
  
Aragon said quietly, 'Your fever is gone, Legolas.' His dark eyes met Legolas's green ones. 'How is your back?' He didn't remove his hand from Legolas's soft face.  
  
'Better.' Legolas asked, 'And how is your shoulder?'  
  
'Whole again, thanks to Lord Elrond.' Aragorn sat up on his bed and looked at Legolas. 'Sit down.'  
  
Legolas did so. 'Aragorn?' he asked shyly.  
  
'Yes?' Aragorn asked.  
  
'Why are you still touching my face?' Legolas asked.  
  
'Because your skin is flawless, unlike mortal skin,' Aragorn said. 'You are quite beautiful, Legolas.' He blushed slightly.  
  
'I am?' Legolas asked. 'But you are the beautiful one. Wild and free, caring yet stubborn.' Legolas touched Aragorn's face. 'I see no ugliness in you, Aragorn.'  
  
'You must know how attractive you are, Legolas. You are gentle and wise, as well as curious. Your hair shines like gold when the sun hits it. I am unworthy to even see your beauty, let alone kiss you." Aragorn started to remove his hand, when Legolas caught it.  
  
'Never consider yourself unworthy, Aragorn,' Legolas stated as he pressed Aragorn's hand against his face. 'You saved my life, Aragorn, with no reason to help me when you did.'  
  
Aragorn licked his lips softly and turned towards Legolas.  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn, longing written in his emerald eyes.  
  
As if in a daze, they kissed again, swirling in mutual passion. Fire soured through both mortal and elven veins, as the kiss grew deeper.  
  
Aragorn's hands came up to run through Legolas's golden hair. His tongue chased Legolas's relentlessly, and he rolled on top of the smaller elf. Wonder glowed in his eyes. Legolas responded with his own need, and brought his hands to Aragorn's hair, which he touched softly, combing it with his fingers. Their faces were flushed as they reached for each other.  
  
Aragorn slipped his hands inside of the white tunic and touched Legolas's smooth skin. Legolas's hands had found their way into Aragorn's shirt. He moaned in pleasure. Legolas hissed softly in pain. His back was hurting because his full weight rested upon it.  
  
A cough caught their attention. They turned as one to see Elrond standing in the doorway silently.  
  
They looked at each other and blushed. They separated. Aragorn's hand reached out and grabbed Legolas's as they sat up and faced Elrond.  
  
'I came to see how you were faring,' Elrond explained. 'You are feeling much better, but your back is not fully mended, Legolas.'  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas, who blushed.  
  
'Gandalf is here, and wished for me to tell you that he will come visit you. Follow me if you would, Aragorn,' Elrond said, as he left the room.  
  
'I'll be back, Legolas,' Aragorn whispered. 'Wait for me.'  
  
Legolas nodded and watched as Aragorn followed Elrond out of the room.  
  
Aragorn caught up with Lord Elrond's long stride. They walked side-by-side, silently, for a few moments.  
  
'What is so urgent, Aragorn?' Elrond asked.  
  
"You have not heard the rumors, have you? Rumors of a black shadow whispering riddles in Mordor. And I have heard tales that say the orcs move again.'  
  
Elrond rounded on Aragorn in shock. 'Riddles in Mordor?' he asked. He shook his head, his black hair falling in front of his eyes. 'No, I had not heard of that. But I have heard other rumors. This is only the latest I have heard.' A frown showed across his face.  
  
'Lord Elrond,' Aragon spoke softly. 'Why were those creatures after Legolas?'  
  
'Perhaps to ask him if he knew where one of the Three are, Aragorn,' Elrond said finally.  
  
Aragorn gasped. 'How would Legolas know?' he asked furiously, his voice a low whisper.  
  
'Rumor says that one of Legolas's ancestors received a Ring of Power. I do not know if the rumor is true and neither does Legolas.' Elrond's eyes met Aragorn's. 'I am correct if I assume that you will escort Legolas home to Mirkwood in a few days?'  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
'You love him, don't you?' Elrond quietly asked.  
  
Aragorn thought hard. 'I think I do, Lord Elrond.'  
  
'Legolas is very fond of you, Aragorn.' Elrond looked at Aragorn. 'There are few men to be trusted, and you are.'  
  
Elrond led Aragorn down a small chamber, with a painting on the wall. Next to it lay a small alter with a broken sword upon it.  
  
'The sword of Elendil. Why did you bring me here?' Aragorn whispered.  
  
Elrond looked closely at Aragorn. 'It is my hope to one day see the sword forged for a new king of men.'  
  
'I do not know if I am worthy, Lord Elrond,' he told the Elven Lord quietly.  
  
'Gandalf believes that you will one day be king, Aragorn,' Elrond responded.  
  
Aragorn turned his gaze onto Elrond. 'What of Legolas, then,' he said. 'A king must have heirs.'  
  
Elrond led him back to the room where Legolas sat talking with Gandalf.  
  
'I will leave you now, Aragorn. You have time to reflect on what we have spoken about.'  
  
To be continued 


	4. Strangers, Part 4

Note: I've got a question for LOTR fans who have read the book. Did Aragorn change his name when he became King, or not? Tell me in reviews if he did, and what his name became. None of these characters belong to me, except the dark creatures. Shounen ai between Legolas and Aragorn!  
  
Strangers,  
  
Part 4  
  
Elrond walked away silently. Aragorn looked after him silently, before taking a deep breath and entering the room.  
  
"Aragorn!" Gandalf cried. He stood and embraced the younger boy.  
  
"It's good to see you, Gandalf." Aragorn smiled. "How have you been the past six months?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Gathering more rumors than I know what to do with, my boy."  
  
They sat down on the bed next to Legolas, whose gaze was fixated on Aragorn. Aragorn reached out and took Legolas's hand. They smiled at each other, before turning to speak with Gandalf.  
  
'Most of what I have heard, Aragorn, is the same. An evil shadow in Mordor, whispers of an unnamed foe, and orcs moving about again,' Gandalf said in the Elvish tongue, not wishing to leave Legolas out of the conversation.  
  
Aragorn nodded. 'I have heard it in the North as well, Gandalf. I have told what I heard to Lord Elrond. He has been hearing disturbing rumors, like the rest of us.'  
  
Legolas listened silently, as they spoke of Mordor and other dark things.  
  
Aragorn glanced at Legolas, and slipped into English. He knew that Legolas didn't know these words yet. "Gandalf, strange creatures are after Legolas. They attacked when we were riding here with Lord Elrond."  
  
Gandalf raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Do you know why?"  
  
"Lord Elrond believes it is because of the rumor that one of Legolas's ancestors had a Ring. But neither he nor Legolas know if the story is true. And Legolas does not know that they were after him alone."  
  
'Not much to be done then, Aragorn. I'm sorry to hear about your horse throwing you,' Gandalf said with a straight face.  
  
Legolas looked between the two, and started to laugh.  
  
Aragorn began to laugh as well.  
  
Gandalf joined in.  
  
The noise was so great that Elrond poked his head in.  
  
'What are you doing?' he asked, seeing the three of them laughing.  
  
'Aragorn just told me about that horse that threw them to the ground,' Gandalf explained. 'It is actually a very interesting story, Lord Elrond. You see, that particular horse had a habit of throwing people. It threw me once or twice, if I'm not mistaken.'  
  
Elrond blinked in confusion and shook his head. 'Please keep the noise down,' he requested.  
  
They nodded and Elrond left again.  
  
Legolas looked at Gandalf. 'Aragorn's horse threw you? And you didn't curse it?' He looked surprised.  
  
'Well, Legolas, it was Aragorn's birthday present. I couldn't curse it.'  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas, yawning deeply.  
  
'Sorry,' he said. 'I'm feeling sleepy again. Continue, Gandalf.'  
  
'Later, Aragorn,' Gandalf said gently. 'I will be here tomorrow, and so will you. You need your rest, both of you.' His sharp eyes had seen Legolas yawning as well. He stood. 'I shall take my leave for a while, and return tomorrow.' With that, he stood, and as he walked out, he closed the door.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other.  
  
'I suppose we'd better get some sleep, Legolas,' Aragon said.  
  
Legolas nodded and yawned. Aragorn stretched out in his bed and looked at his friend.  
  
'Want to share a bed?' he asked casually.  
  
Legolas nodded. He snuggled next to Aragorn, who kissed him softly, as he drew the covers over them. Aragorn held Legolas tightly within his arms, and they both drifted to sleep.  
  
When Aragorn woke the next morning, Legolas was gone. He climbed out of bed and put on the clean brown leggings and green shirt in a chair beside his bed. After putting his shoes on, he walked out of the room to search for Legolas.  
  
Aragorn found him in the empty courtyard, shooting targets with his bow and arrow. Legolas wore green leggings and a white shirt.  
  
'Good morning, Legolas,' Aragorn greeted him.  
  
'Good morning, Aragorn,' Legolas replied, as he took aim again and fired.  
  
'You're an excellent shot,' Aragorn told him, as the arrow struck the center of the target.  
  
Legolas smiled at him. 'It took years, but I was lucky to be naturally good at it. Lord Elrond wouldn't let me practice while I was injured.'  
  
Aragorn smiled back. 'So your wounds are fully healed then?'  
  
'Yes. My father wishes for me to return tomorrow,' Legolas said neutrally.  
  
Aragorn felt like someone had stabbed in the heart. 'So soon?' he inquired casually.  
  
'I believe he wishes to see me alive and well for himself,' the elf explained quietly. 'I shall miss you when I go, Aragorn.'  
  
Aragorn smiled at him. 'Well, it just so happens I am leaving for Mirkwood tomorrow, too. We can travel together.'  
  
Legolas shot him a puzzled glance. 'Why are you heading for Mirkwood?'  
  
'A few reasons. I need to hear if your father has heard the same rumors Lord Elrond has, and I would like the pleasure of your company a little longer, Legolas, if you don't object.' Aragorn's dark eyes met Legolas's green ones.  
  
'It will be good to have a friend beside me,' Legolas said with a smile, blushing. He turned to take aim again.  
  
Aragorn stepped forward and puts his arms around Legolas. 'Are we only friends?' he whispered in the elf's ears. Legolas turned to face him.  
  
'I don't-' Legolas's voice was cut off when Aragorn kissed him hard. Once again, fire rushed through them. Legolas responded, kissing Aragorn back again. Their mouths chased each other for several long moments, until they broke apart, panting for breath.  
  
Legolas licked his lips softly. His green eyes met Aragorn's. 'I don't know, Aragorn. We seem to be friends sometimes and more than friends at other times,' he whispered.  
  
Elrond watched them from a high balcony, his face impassive.  
  
'Do you like me, Legolas?' Aragorn asked him quietly.  
  
'I-I feel something strong for you, Aragorn. But I don't know what the word is that I search for,' Legolas explained in a whisper. 'Do you like me?'  
  
'Very much so, Legolas.' His voice was husky.  
  
Their lips met again. Aragorn's hands went behind Legolas's neck, tilting his face towards him. Warmth crept through both of them. In a daze, Legolas dropped the bow he held, reaching for Aragorn. Passion reached unbearable heights.  
  
Aragorn lowered the elf to the ground carefully. 'Does your back still hurt?' he whispered between kisses.  
  
'No,' Legolas murmured. His hands had found their way into Aragorn's shirt.  
  
Kisses came and went as they managed to get the other out of their shirts.  
  
Elrond sighed and leaped off the balcony gracefully, landing in the soft grass. It wasn't that he entirely disapproved of the nature of their relationship; it was more that he didn't want the other elves to walk in on them.  
  
'Aragorn? Legolas?' he called.  
  
Once again, they broke apart guiltily and looked at the Elven Lord.  
  
He walked over to them, taking in their disheveled state. He sighed. 'I do not want to make so fine a point on it, Aragorn and Legolas, but if you must engage in such behavior, please do not do so in my courtyard.'  
  
They blushed and nodded.  
  
'I also know that you are leaving tomorrow, Legolas. Make sure to get plenty of rest and food for your journey.' Elrond looked at Aragorn. 'Since you are traveling with him, do the same.'  
  
'Yes, Lord Elrond,' they both said.  
  
To be concluded 


	5. Strangers, Part 5

Note: Sorry this chapter took so long, fans. None of these characters belong to me, except for Danius and Miranda. This is the factually incorrect story, where Aragorn is not Elrond's foster son. I have also changed a few (actually, a lot) more things from the book. If you want the correct version, read my 'Strangers Alternate' series. Elvish speech is in ' '. Review, please, if you want a story sequel.  
  
Strangers,  
  
Part 5  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
It was early the next morning when Legolas and Aragorn set out for Mirkwood. Lord Elrond gave them horses, as well as food and supplies for the long journey.  
  
They rode silently for a few hours, anxious to get some miles between them and Mirkwood. They didn't stop to rest until eight hours had gone by.  
  
"Are you tired, Aragorn?" Legolas asked in English, which surprised him.  
  
"Yes," Aragorn admitted. "But I can ride for another couple of hours, Legolas."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "We need to conserve our energy. We can rest for an hour or so, Aragorn." He looked around, trying to find a good spot.  
  
"How about that cluster of trees over there," Aragorn suggested.  
  
"An excellent idea, my friend," Legolas responded. They rode over to it and dismounted.  
  
"Gandalf gave you an English lesson, didn't he, Legolas?" Aragorn asked curiously.  
  
Legolas smiled mischievously. "Yes."  
  
Aragorn took out his water bag and drank a few mouthfuls, before tying it up again. Legolas had done the same, before sinking to the ground.  
  
Aragorn sat next to him. "Legolas?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, Aragorn?" Legolas turned to look at the human.  
  
"Shall we finish our talk, which began right before Elrond interrupted us?" Aragorn's dark eyes met Legolas's green ones.  
  
"As I recall," Legolas said slowly, "we weren't talking much. But I have a question to ask you first."  
  
Aragorn had a feeling that he knew what Legolas was going to question him about.  
  
"What does Arwen mean to you? Gandalf told me that the two of you were-" Legolas bowed his head, unable to finish.  
  
"I don't know, Legolas," Aragorn said honestly. "I thought I loved her, and then I met you. I know I love you, so I must not love her that way."  
  
Legolas nodded slowly. "But if you become a king, Aragorn, won't you need an heir?"  
  
"Yes, Legolas." Aragorn looked at Legolas, smiling ruefully. "Won't you, if you become King of Mirkwood?"  
  
"Not necessarily, Aragorn. First, I do have other brothers who can become King. And if I needed an heir, one of my nephews could be mine. You do not have a brother or sister to give you a nephew, do you?" Legolas asked quietly.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "No, I don't, Legolas."  
  
"So what can there be between us? You will need an heir," Legolas stated. Pain was in his eyes. "I can't give you one."  
  
"I know, Legolas. Lord Elrond didn't have any ideas, either," Aragorn told him. He gently touched Legolas's face. "And I may not be a king, Legolas. That is only a possibility. We could be worrying for nothing."  
  
"But just in case-" Aragorn claimed Legolas's mouth before he could continue. The doubts in Legolas's heart faded away, as he leaned into the fiery kiss. Their mouths chased each other, yearning for more. Aragorn cupped Legolas's face as the kiss broke.  
  
"I will not be a king if I must lose you, Legolas," he whispered. Legolas's face was smooth beneath his hands.  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas said softly. His hands touched Aragorn's face as well. "I love you as well, Aragorn." His gaze faltered. "But I don't want you to have to choose between me and your kingdom."  
  
"Gandulf may be able to help us, Legolas," Aragorn told him quietly. "I didn't think to ask him before he left." His hands traced Legolas's delicate features.  
  
"Good idea," Legolas whispered in his ear. "If anyone can help us, he can." He kissed Aragorn, who responded back. Their hands ran through each other's hair and shirts.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn murmured between kisses.  
  
"Yes?" Legolas asked breathlessly.  
  
"Hold on a minute." Aragorn hastily dug through his bag and pulled out a couple of blankets. He quickly spread one out, as Legolas watched.  
  
Aragorn tossed the other blankets to the ground and sat down next to Legolas. The kisses began again, each one more passionate than the next.  
  
Without knowing how, both of their shirts were removed. Aragorn leaned Legolas back against the blanket, his hands tracing the elf's body. "You are truly beautiful, Legolas," he whispered, as he rolled on top of him.  
  
Legolas's hands were on Aragorn's chest. His green eyes met Aragorn's. Wonder shone in them.  
  
"Are you certain, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, as his hands traveled down to Legolas's leggings and began to remove them.  
  
"Yes," Legolas moaned. "Is it always like this, Aragorn?" he asked, as his hands found their way down Aragorn's well-muscled body.  
  
"Always," Aragorn whispered, as he drew Legolas closer.  
  
***********  
  
Hours later  
  
***********  
  
Legolas and Aragorn lay intertwined on the blanket, panting. Legolas was still underneath of Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn," he murmured reluctantly.  
  
"Yes, Legolas?" came the faint answer.  
  
"We really should continue our journey." Legolas softened his words with a gentle kiss.  
  
"I suppose you're right," Aragorn agreed quietly. He rolled off the elf, and began to put his clothing back on.  
  
Legolas did the same silently. Aragorn rolled the blankets up and looked at Legolas.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked gently.  
  
Legolas smiled at him reassuringly. "Yes, Aragorn." Contentment showed in his eyes as he stood.  
  
Aragorn smiled back, and placed the blankets in his bag. He stood as well.  
  
They each walked to their horse, mounted, and galloped off.  
  
The sun seemed to shine more brightly than it had before. Legolas and Aragorn rode side-by-side, exchanging looks and secret smiles.  
  
They did not stop until well after nightfall, more than making up for lost time. When they did, Aragorn spread his blankets out, while Legolas prepared some food. After eating, they were so weary that all they had the energy to do was sleep in each other's arms.  
  
At dawn the next morning, they continued their journey after a short breakfast. By then, they could see the forests of Mirkwood.  
  
As they rode into Mirkwood together, Legolas looked at Aragorn.  
  
"Let me speak first, if we are stopped," he said. "My father does not trust many humans, Aragorn."  
  
As if summoned by his words, the Elven King rode towards them, flanked by archers.  
  
'Halt!' he commanded in Elvish.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn did as they were told. They waited as King Thranduil approached them.  
  
'Legolas, it is good to see you again,' Thranduil said, nodding to his son before he looked at the human sitting on the horse next to him. 'But who is this human you have brought with you?'  
  
'It is good to see you as well, Father. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and heir of Isildur,' Legolas explained. 'He wishes to ask you a few questions.'  
  
A strange look entered Thranduil's eyes. 'Aragorn, you say? Also known as Dúnadan?' he questioned.  
  
'Yes, father.' Legolas looked confused.  
  
'Follow me, both of you,' the Elven King said. He gestured to his archers, who followed behind Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn rode silently.  
  
Thranduil led them to his Elven kingdom silently. His thoughts were his own. He had not missed the way his son looked at the human. Yet, he kept his face impassive as he dismounted.  
  
Aragorn dismounted as well, while Legolas gracefully leapt off his horse. Another elf took the reins of all three horses and led them away.  
  
'Father, what is it?' Legolas asked quietly, as he and Aragorn followed Thranduil into the fortress.  
  
Once they entered a room with a table and chairs, Thranduil gestured for them to sit. He took the head of the table, obviously. He beckoned one of his guards over.  
  
'Fetch Danius for me,' King Thranduil said regally.  
  
The servant bowed and exited.  
  
Thranduil turned his focus on Aragorn. 'A few years ago, Aragorn, a human maiden named Miranda came to us, seeking you. The woman was ill.'  
  
Aragorn gasped softly. 'It was my understanding that she died, King Thranduil,' he said in fluent Elvish.  
  
King Thranduil raised an eyebrow in surprise at Aragorn's knowledge of the Elvish tongue.  
  
'She did die, Aragorn. But she left something behind for you.'  
  
Legolas was confused.  
  
'What is it, your majesty?' Aragorn asked respectfully.  
  
'Did you not know she was with child, Aragorn?' the Elven King asked him.  
  
Aragorn paled. 'What are you saying?'  
  
'Miranda bore a child before she died, Aragorn.' King Thranduil leaned towards him. 'A child she claimed was yours.'  
  
His statement was met with silence. Aragorn looked stunned.  
  
Legolas was as well. Did this mean what he thought it meant, he wondered. His question was answered as the Elven guard entered, carrying a toddler with dark hair and blue eyes. He handed the child over to his king, and then left the room again.  
  
'Does he look familiar to you, Aragorn?' Thranduil set the toddler on the table, where Legolas and Aragorn could see. The child had some of Aragorn's features; dark hair, skin coloring, and Aragorn's face shape, only smaller. However, his eyes were a bright blue.  
  
Aragorn sucked in a deep breath. 'My god,' he whispered. 'He looks just like me.'  
  
Legolas leaned forward. 'He does, Aragorn.' He was in awe of this little one who looked just like his lover, except for the eyes. Legolas looked at his father. 'Why didn't I know he was here, father?'  
  
'You are away constantly, Legolas,' King Thranduil reminded him. 'You were not here when the girl was here and when she died birthing Danius.' He looked at Aragorn. 'Are you going to claim him as your own, Aragorn? He is your heir.'  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly, as King Thranduil stood, picking the toddler up. He walked around and placed Danius in Aragorn's lap.  
  
'Take some time and get acquainted with your son, Aragorn. I know it has come as a bit of a shock,' Thranduil said gently, as he left the room.  
  
Aragorn gazed at his son in wonder. Legolas leaned over and touched the child's face.  
  
'He looks so like you, Aragorn,' Legolas breathed in Elvish. Then he switched back to English.  
  
"I know," Aragorn said softly. Young Danius prattled up at him.  
  
"Da-da," he said.  
  
"That's right, Danius. I am your father." Aragorn was filled with instant love for this child. He looked at Legolas, his face still pale.  
  
Legolas was gazing at the child in fascination. He looked at Aragorn. "He is a treasure, Aragorn, for he is as beautiful as you are."  
  
"Legolas, you know that I didn't know about Danius," Aragorn said quietly.  
  
Legolas nodded slowly as he looked at Aragorn. "I know."  
  
"Does this knowledge change your feelings towards me, Legolas?" Aragorn asked hesitantly.  
  
"No, Aragorn," Legolas said. He smiled at Aragorn. "You did not know of his existence; yet you wanted me anyway. And I care about him- because he is part of you."  
  
Danius reached out and touched Legolas's hair, babbling about how pretty it was.  
  
King Thranduil listened from behind the door. Lord Elrond was certainly right about Legolas and Aragorn liking each other. He'd received a letter, delivered by bird, from Lord Elrond prior to their arrival. He could not say that he was entirely happy with his son being in love with a male- especially a man. But he did want his son to be happy.  
  
Thranduil walked away slowly, pondering. Most elves would not understand Legolas's relationship with Aragorn. He didn't understand it himself. He shook his head and continued walking.  
  
But inside the room, Legolas, Aragorn, and young Danius were as happy as they could be. Aragorn had an heir, which meant his kingdom would be secure, should he ever be a king. And he hadn't had to marry, which meant that he and Legolas could be together. And they would raise Danius to be a king someday.  
  
The End 


End file.
